nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Lytle
Background Lytle currently resides in New Palestine, Indiana and is married to Kristin and has four children. He works full-time as a firefighter at the Indianapolis Fire Department in addition to his fighting career. He ran for the Indiana State Senate in District 28 in 2012 but lost. UFC career Lytle beat Matt Serra in a Welterweight match up on the Preliminary Card for UFC 7 by Split decision, Lytle lost his 2nd match against John Hathaway by KO at UFC 10, Lytle won his next fight against Matt Hughes by Unanimous decision, Lytle won his next fight the co main event of UFC 21 against Mike Swick by Unanimous decision, Lytle lost to Jon Fitch at Fight Night 7 by Unanimous decision in a number one contenders match, Lytle beat Thiago Alves at UFC on NSS 1 by Unanimous decision, Lytle lost to Georges St-Pierre by Unanimous decision at UFC 36 co main event, Lytle lost to Josh Koscheck by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Lytle beat Jon Fitch by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 16. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Jon Fitch | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Thiago Alves | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Jon Fitch | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Number one contenders match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | John Hathaway | KO (Punches) | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Matt Serra | Split decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}